


Tis the season

by NoLeighWay



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Christmasy, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, based of a tumblr post, complete dorks, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoLeighWay/pseuds/NoLeighWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan and Adam find themselves under a mistletoe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tis the season

With Christmas only four days away, the holiday season was in full swing. Many houses in Henrietta were  decked out in dazzling constellations of Christmas lights, however as Ronan gazed up at 300 fox way looming over him, he thought there wasn’t a single house more thoroughly decorated than this one.

 

Last weekend Blue and her raven boys had been gathered around a table at Nino’s Diner when the topic of Christmas arose. “Uuuugh, don’t remind me.” Blue had wined. “I still have way too many presents to wrap.”

“Come on maggot, lighten up. That’s the fun part.” Ronan cajoled jokingly as he took a fry from Adam’s plate to shove in his face.

“I’m terrible at wrapping presents. I’m lucky if I don’t wind up hafting to use a whole roll of duct tape.” She put her elbow on the table and placed her chin in her hand, looking completely dejected at the mere thought of wrapping presents.

Adam had rarely wrapped presents growing up but he began to feel sorry for blue, so after taking a swig of Ronan’s soda he said, “I don’t have any shifts to work tomorrow. I could help you wrap some presents after school if you want.” Adam set down Ronan’s soda, Ronan eyeballed it for a moment before drinking from it as well.

“That would be Wonderful! Thank you Adam!” The relief on her face was evident as she brightened up considerably.

“I’ll take you home, Parrish. You don’t need to waste the gas.” Ronan chimed in with the perfect excuse to spend time with Adam.

“Thanks.” And that was that.

 

It was now 7:32 on a Monday afternoon as Ronan walked up the path to the front door of 300 Fox way and rang the doorbell. Nobody Answered. After enough time passed he figured nobody would mind if he let himself in. closing the door behind him he saw a chipper Adam walking down the hallway towards him. It was rare to see Adam this content, the sight of it made Ronan jealous whishing he had been the source of it. But he simultaneously knew he was being silly, and that he should just be happy Adam had a good time wrapping presents with (for) Blue.  

“Have fun, Parrish?” was all Ronan said.

“She really is terrible at that, you should have seen the first one she did. A complete disaster.” Adam chuckled in reminiscence. “Sorry I didn’t get to the door sooner I was just finishing up the last present.” Walking into Ronan’s personal space, Adam bent down confusing Ronan as to what the hell was happening until he saw that he was just putting his tattered sneakers on and tying the laces.

Uncomfortable with the close quarters but trapped between Adam and the door and with no room to back up, Ronan averted his gaze to the ceiling. He swore under his breath as his eye’s landed above a mistletoe directly above them both. Shoes on, Adam straightened and followed Ronan’s defeated gaze. He felt his face warm as a flush of embarrassment crept across his cheeks. Both boys made unwavering eye contact with each other for a moment. Ronan blushed and averted his gaze to the floor, cursing under his breath again.

“It’s a mistletoe.” Adam stated and pointed to the ceiling, feeling stupid as soon as he did. It was obvious they were both already aware of the mistletoe.

“Yeah.” The horse whisper passed through Ronan’s delicious looking lips.

With a big cheesy grin across his face, in a jokingly mocking tone Adam said, “Bro, come on it’s a mistletoe, bro. It’s not homosexual, it’s traditional come on bro.” And that was all it took. Closing the space between them Ronan took Adams face in his hands and placed to most phenomenal kiss on Adam’s lips. Suddenly Adam decided he did want it to be homosexual and slipped his tongue past Ronan’s lusciously soft lips, deepening the kiss into something more. Ronan’s fingers tangled through Adams hair and Adams hand slid around Ronan’s waist then up his shirt to feel the soft warm skin of his lower back.

A cheer sounded from the hallway a few feet away and they instantly broke apart faces covered in embarrassment. It was blue, she now stood there with the widest grin possible splayed across her face. Adam hurriedly smoothed down his ruffled hair and Ronan tugged at his shirt, both boys pointedly not looking at one another and unnecessarily clearing their throats. An infectious laugh bubbled out of Blue’s throat and soon all three of them were bent over laughing madly at the ridiculous situation. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short cute thing I was inspired to write based of a tumblr post. I took exactly what Adam said about it not being gay but tradition direclty from the post just FYI so credit to op for that sentance. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
